


Whispers of I Love You

by Satansdaddy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satansdaddy/pseuds/Satansdaddy
Summary: Chloe is woken in the middle of the night by Lucifer having a dream.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115





	Whispers of I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best, Enjoy xo

_ ‘Chloe n-no chloe. P-please don’t take her away from me dad. Chlo-Chloe n-no please’ fuzzy fiery images flashed through his head as he slept, he could do nothing to stop them as the love of his life perished in front of his eyes. Over and over again. _

  
  


Chloe was woken by a body next to her, slight tremors and harsh flinches ripped through Lucifer whilst he suffered whatever fevered dream he was having. The incoherent mumbling in which chloe could only make out,

‘Chloe n-no chloe. P-please don’t take her away from me dad. Chlo-Chloe n-no please’

At the mention at her name Chloe gently grasped Lucifers shoulder and shook him,

“Lucifer wake up baby, you’re having a nightmare” 

Lucifer shot up, gasping for breath his chest heaving. It took him a minute to come back to himself at which point he felt the tears rolling down his face.

“De-detective, you’re okay?” lucifer rushed out as he grasped onto her face looking her over.

“Yeah Lucifer, it was just a nightmare sweetie. You’re okay, I’m okay.”

He looked at her with watery eyes as he gathered her in his arms, wrapping her a protective death grip.

He inhaled the smell of pure Chloe at the juncture of her neck. Soft sobs starting to rock through him, as Chloe ran her fingers through his curls.

It took about 10 minutes for his sobs to subside and his breathing to even out. He fell asleep in her embrace, protected. Chloe gently laid him back down, head cushioned on her chest and he nuzzled into her taking a deep breath. She wrapped an arm around his waist and the other still running though his curls.

“I love you” he murmured softly. And before he fell back to sleep he heard a whispered;

“I love you to Lucifer, so much”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly feel like there is not enough Deckerstar fics out there.


End file.
